The present disclosure generally relates to a plurality of co-operating networks, and more specifically to cooperating networks sharing a common fixed part.
A cordless telephony network, such as a DECT system, and a sensor/actuator network, such as Zigbee, also known as low-duty-cycle network (LDC), are different, having separate protocols, air interfaces and characteristics.
Thus, interfacing the LDC network with the cordless telephony to enable access to external networks such as via PSTN or the WEB, requires duplicating the fixed parts of each network and bridging the two networks. This, also for controlling or presenting status and alerts of the LDC network on the cordless handsets.
Generally, an LDC network differentiates from a cordless telephony system, by one or more of the following LDC devices:                The data packets transmitted by the LDC devices are very short;        The duty cycle of communication relative to idle-time in LDC devices is very small, at least as compared with a cordless telephony network,        There is a requirement for longer battery life (such as years) in LDC devices.        
There is therefore a need to provide a system and method for expanding the cordless telephony network to support the standard cordless functionality simultaneously with the LDC network.